


Dead dissatisfaction

by Astarte



Series: Simplification [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Turning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-04
Updated: 2004-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Anfang vom Ende liegt schon einige Schritte hinter ihnen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead dissatisfaction

_Funny how quiet has slipped to our corners,_  
_Worn all our edges away._  
_You are watching, breathing and baiting,_  
_Wanting and warming and cautiously waiting_  
_For some simple signal to creep cross your conscience._  


Ihm fallen viele Besonderheiten von Wesley erst jetzt bei näherer Betrachtung auf und Angel wundert sich, ob er sie vermisst hätte, wenn sich die Fronten zwischen ihnen nicht so grundsätzlich verändert hätten. Wenn er nicht so sehr darauf angewiesen wäre, ihn von Außen zu verstehen, sondern die Fragen, die ihn bewegen, einfach laut aussprechen könnte. Denn sie reden wenig und das was sie reden, ist meist unwichtig. Nicht dass er jemals das Gespräch gesucht hätte, aber manchmal geht es im Leben um nichts weiter als die Wahl.

Oder darum, dass man keine mehr hat.

Ein Gedanke, der sich im Bewusstsein festsetzt bis nichts anderes mehr von Bedeutung ist. Alles andere am Rande des Sichtfeldes verschwindet bis man tatsächlich nur noch auf einen Punkt fixiert ist. Oder einen Mann. Angel kennt jetzt Wesleys Gewohnheiten besser als jemals zuvor und seine Tagesroutine. Kennt diese kleinen Macken und Eigenheiten, egal ob es um Bücher oder seine Art Tee zu trinken geht. Oder sich von ihm in die Bewusstlosigkeit bumsen zu lassen, metaphorisch gesprochen, denn ein Vampir hat eine andere Konstitution oder Natur, wie Wesley es ausdrückt. Obwohl Angel manchmal kaum aufstehen kann und sich fragt, wie ein Mensch mit einem Schulterzucken zurück zum Tagesgeschäft geht und danach noch kämpfen kann. Oder am nächsten Tag.

Aber es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die Angel endgültig in seinen Bann ziehen und bei denen er sich fragt, ob sie ihm dann überhaupt ins Auge gestochen wären mit den Jahren oder ob er sie als selbstverständlich eingeordnet hätte, ohne weiteren Gedanken. Als menschliche Schwäche. Als Teil des Paketes. Zubehör und er weiß, dass er Wes viel zu lange als das betrachtet hat.

Als festeingebundener Part seines Schicksals, ohne eigene Bestimmung. Er hat sich geirrt.

Er macht sich jetzt viele Gedanken über Wesley, zu viele.

Und er beobachtet ihn gerne, zu gerne.

Nicht nur dieses systematische Starren, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Diese nonverbale Aufforderung, ‚Fick mich’, die quer über seine Stirn tätowiert zu sein scheint und die meistens zum Erfolg führt. Immer öfter. Immer schneller. Mit weniger bettelnden Blick und Aufwand. Als ob Wesley ebenso einen sechsten Sinn dafür entwickelt, wann er eine neue Dosis Sex benötigt und vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass die meisten Unterhaltungen nur aus Blicken bestehen, in die jeder das hinein interpretieren kann, das er braucht.

Weil das eine Mal, als er sein Schlafzimmer laut vorschlug, Wes ihn wie eine neue Spezies angesehen hat und der Blick wenig schmeichelhaft war. Der einzige Platz im Hotel, den sie noch nicht für sich beansprucht haben, scheinbar sein Zimmer ist und Angel seine Lektion diesbezüglich gelernt hat. Er seine Wünsche nicht mehr artikuliert. Weil Wesley mehr in ihnen sieht, als Ungestörtheit und ein weiches Bett und Wes damit nicht so Unrecht hat, wie Angel sich gerne vormachen würde.

Aber Angel mustert ihn auch außerhalb dessen Wahrnehmung, auch wenn er nicht von ihm flachgelegt werden will, einfach aus Vergnügen. Weil er es mag, wie sich seine Augen zusammenkneifen, wenn er an einer schwierigen Übersetzung arbeitet oder die Linie seines Mundes sich setzt, wenn er zu konzentriert ist, um etwas anderes als den Text vor ihm wahrzunehmen. Und in einem dieser ungestörten Momente, die nur für ihn reserviert sind und von denen der Watcher nicht einmal ahnt, dass es sie gibt, schleicht sich der Gedanke zum ersten Mal an, dass er diese Schönheit zeitlos festhalten will. Und das nicht gemalt. Unsterblich. Unvergänglich. In Fleisch und Blut.

Und er vergräbt diesen Einfall wieder, bis er ihn das nächste Mal kämpfen sieht und die Idee sich nicht mehr so einfach abstreifen lässt. Weil Wesley ein Wirbel aus Muskeln, Sehnen und Grazie ist, der seine Kraft perfekt einsetzt um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Weil Angel sich zu gut, an die ersten peinlichen Kämpfe erinnern kann, die er von dem Mann gesehen hat und er weiß, dass das Potential immer noch nicht voll ausgeschöpft ist. Vor allem als er in den Nachwehen des Kampfes von Wesley so hart gegen den Wagen genommen wird und er das Gefühl hat die Sonne wieder zu sehen, ohne zu verbrennen.

Ist fasziniert von der Tatsache, wie nahe Komplexität und Komplexe bei Wesley zusammenhängen. Wie dicht sie nebeneinander liegen und sich dennoch die Waage halten. Wie wenig an die Außenseite kommt von dem was ihn tief drinnen bewegt und ob das viel mit dem Fakt zu tun hat, dass er Zeit seines Lebens ein Außenseiter war. Wie vorsichtig er mit Gunn und Cordelia umgeht, immer auf der Hut, um nichts Unangebrachtes zu sagen, obwohl sie die besten Freunde sind. Er ihnen ohne weiteres sein Leben anvertrauen würde und nicht desillusioniert wäre, wenn er es verlieren würde. Es sich aber nicht verzeihen könnte, wenn er sie enttäuschen würde und sei es nur bei der falschen Wahl eines Restaurants.

Es sind die Kleinigkeiten, die ihn überraschen und die Grenze verwischen lassen. Nicht dass er noch allzu viel von seiner Umgebung mitkriegt, das nicht im direkten Zusammenhang mit Wesley ist. Angel weiß, dass er seine Obsessionen pflegt, wie Bodybuilder ihren Körper. Er ist zu leicht auf eine Sache zu fokussieren, als dass es gesund sein könnte und Normalität wahrheitsgemäß außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Nicht dass er sie anstreben würde oder sich zu viele Gedanken darum machen, was gerade normal ist.

Hat diesen Wesenszug irgendwann während der Französischen Revolution abgestreift, um die Zeit als er erkannte, dass Männer nicht nur blasen können und man nicht nur Frauen vergewaltigen kann. Als er erkannte, dass gekonnte Folter nicht nur aus Schnitten, gebrochenen Knochen und offenen Wunden besteht, sondern dass es ein faszinierenderes Vergnügen beinhaltet, seine Opfer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Angel denkt, dass er in dieser Zeit, die wichtigsten Lektionen seines Unlebens hinter sich gebracht hat, zusammen mit Darla. Rein objektiv betrachtet. Alles was folgte waren Aufbaulektionen auf die Grundlagen. Variationen von bekannten Themen.

Aber dass was zurzeit sein Interesse fesselt, ist absolutes Neuland für ihn.

Angel mag es von Wesley gefickt zu werden. Etwas das er nicht hat kommen sehen. Er weiß, dass er es gehasst hat, als ihn der Master beim zweiten Besuch seinen Platz zuwies. Hat bis heute noch nicht ganz verstanden, warum der sich damit so lange Zeit ließ, die verschiedene Theorien, die er mit der Zeit aufgestellt hat, lassen sich auf zwei, im Grunde eine vereinfachen. Der Meister hatte erwartet, dass Darla ihn recht schnell aus Genervtheit umbringt und er wusste, dass es beim Wiedertreffen mehr Spaß bereiten würde, ihn zu brechen. Die Arroganz aus ihm herauszuprügeln, in dieser Hinsicht hatte er tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater und genauso großen Erfolg.

Der Bastard hat ihn nicht gebrochen, war zu weltfremd um kreativ zu sein, zu selbsteingenommen um die Facetten von Schmerz effektiv einzusetzen. Außerdem hatte er schon Holtz Sonderbehandlung hinter sich und Darlas Temperamentausbrüche, die beide mehr Feingefühl besaßen. Tiefer unter die Haut gingen. Persönlicher waren. Mit mehr Engagement bei der Sache.

Das einzige, das er mitgenommen hat, waren ein paar nützliche Tricks, die er sein Repertoire integrieren konnte und die Erkenntnis, dass man auch Männer ficken kann. Was die potenziellen Bettpartner auf hundert Prozent erhöhte und er eine gewisse Dankbarkeit dafür empfand, bis es Darla annervte und er sich für Wochen in einem italienischen Weinkeller festgekettet wiederfand, wo sie ihm beibrachte, was genau Sirerecht ist und wie es sich auf seine Existenz auswirken kann.

Hat er schon erwähnt, dass Darla sprichwörtlich unter die Haut gehen konnte?

Dass er es genossen hat.

Dass Wesley dasselbe Talent hat, nur auf eine andere Weise ausgeprägt. Menschlich. Männlich. Der Watcher ist nicht Rosen und Pralinen, aber auch nicht Blut und Fänge und Angel mag diese unerwartete Mischung. Vereinfacht gesprochen liebt er sie sogar. Auf die Art, wie er Buffys Kampfstil liebt oder Spikes Eifersucht oder Drusillas Verrücktheit oder die Bitch in Cordelia. Auf die Weise, wie er früher den loyalen Freund in Wes geliebt hat. Einfach. Unkompliziert.

Das ist der einzige unkomplizierte Part in ihrer Beziehung.

Die Zeit, in der Wesley tief in ihm vergraben ist, ihm das Hirn rausvögelt und er sich die Lippen durchbeißt oder seinen Unterarm, weil er nicht anders kann. Weil Blut für ihn zum Sex gehört und selbst wenn es sein eigenes ist, es erst dann nach Sex schmeckt. Es egal ist, weil sie sich ohnehin nie danach küssen und er sich nicht wirklich verstellen muss. Nur seine Kontrolle an der äußersten Grenze bewahren. Er ist ein Dämon und kein Mann. Ein Teil von ihm, der weder das eine, noch das andere ist, ist dankbar, dass er keine Rücksicht nehmen muss. Kein Bild von sich wahren, weil es sowieso zerstört ist. Keine zarten Gefühle vorspielen, weil sie sowieso gelogen wären.

In klaren Momenten weiß Angel, dass diese Einfachheit noch viel verlogener ist.

Weigert sich den Ansatz weiter durchzudenken, weil es kompliziert genug ist, in der einfachen Form. Jagen, ficken und gefickt werden. Wesley hatte mit dieser Feststellung Recht. Es geht nur darum, als Endresultat. Nicht dass Menschen sich sonderlich darin unterscheiden würden.

Nicht dass Wes anders als er wäre.

Dessen Hunger wächst ebenso wie Angels und er kann sich nicht satt sehen, an dem Mann, der ihn um den Verstand bringt. Fragt sich dennoch, was er früher in ihm gesehen hat, das ihn so blendete und seine Vorzüge derart untergrub. Ihn zu dem Schatten hinter Büchern verblassen ließ. Wenn er jetzt alles zu sein scheint, was seine Sinne ausfüllt. Er nicht genug bekommen kann von seinem Geruch, seiner Art sich zu bewegen. Wesley scheint purer Sex zu sein, alles was er jemals wollte und so verzweifelt bemüht ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Außerhalb seines Einflussgebietes zu sein. Einen Teil von sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, wegzuschließen.

Es ist die Herausforderung, die ihn in die Irre führt und berauscht und die Geräuschen, die Wes von sich gibt, wenn er sich in ihm bewegt. Ihn flachlegt bis er taub ist. Seinen eigenen Rhythmus findet und Angel hat das Gefühl, als ob er nicht aufhören kann zu kommen, wenn er von ihm genommen wird.

Er noch nie so sehr Teil eines Ganzen war, so aufgefüllt und vielleicht versteht Angel zum ersten Mal Spikes Ergebenheit alles von ihm zu nehmen, wirklich _Alles_ nur um dieses Gefühl zu bekommen. Und er denkt viel über seine Childer nach, etwas das ihn warnen sollte, dass er sich auf einem gefährlichen Pfad befindet. Aber er ist zu beeindruckt von Wes’ Beharrlichkeit sein eigenes Leben zu beherrschen, dass sein Versuch stabil zu sein, nur das Fundament aushöhlt.

Die Gedanke schleichen sich durch seine Träume in sein Wachsein, was er alles mit Wes tun könnte, wenn der nur aufhören Widerstand zu leisten oder schneller heilen würde. Diese letzte Hemmschwelle hinter sich lassen, diese Kontrolle aufgeben würde, die ihn momentan noch zurückhält. Angel weiß, in klaren Momenten, dass er sinkt. Dass er dabei ist, etwas zu verlieren, das einmal wichtig war, aber die Phasen werden weniger, je deutlicher er Wesley wahrnimmt.

Und das Gefühl des _presque vu_ stellt sich langsam ein.

Wie eine verschüttete Erinnerung, die sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche sucht und die Vorahnung, dass er sich auf einem Weg ohne Wiederkehr befindet. Das etwas passieren wird, das nicht passieren sollte und er fragt sich, was genau er an dem Abend in Wesleys Wohnung in Gang gesetzt hat und warum er der Entwicklung so machtlos gegenübersteht, wenn er es nicht einmal mit Liebe entschuldigen kann.

Denn Angel mag es zwar von Wesley gefickt zu werden, aber er weiß, was er in Wirklichkeit will und das ist sein Schwanz tief in dem Watcher versenkt. Ihn auf den Knien und bittend und bettelnd und um mehr flehen. Er weiß, dass sich sein Wunsch nicht sehr von Wesleys unterscheidet. Fragt sich, wie er ihn dazu bekommt sich endlich einzugestehen, wie die Rollenverteilung eigentlich aussehen müsste und er weiß, dass diese Art zu denken, keine Liebe beinhalten kann. Zu primitiv und egoistisch ist, um rein zu sein oder perfekt. Deswegen nicht weniger intensiv, vielleicht sogar intensiver, weil Angel nicht nur mit dem Herzen dabei ist, sondern mit jedem Teil seiner Persönlichkeit.

Die Idee trifft ihn unerwartet, als sie beinahe von Cordy in flagranti gegen die Küchentheke erwischt werden, weil er zu konzentriert auf Wesleys Faust um seinen Schwanz und dessen gleichmäßigen Druck gegen seine Prostata ist. Dem Feuersturm hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen, um irgendetwas anderem Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er auch nicht wirklich interessiert daran ist, was andere von ihnen denken könnte, sondern nur daran, was sein Körper alles zu fühlen imstande ist und er die Situation vielleicht sogar provoziert hat, die Wes so geflissentlich übergeht.

Weil ihm vieles in den letzten Wochen und Monaten egal geworden ist.

Nur Wesleys schnelles Reaktionsvermögen sie aus der Situation rettet, bevor sie offensichtlich peinlich wird. Indem er sie beide auf den Boden wirft und Cordy mit der gesuchten Milch unbehelligt abzieht, ohne etwas davon mitzukriegen, was auf der anderen Seite der Industrieküche vor sich geht. Und Angel fragt sich in dem spannungsgeladenen Moment auf den Fließen hinter dem Herd, als er Wesleys Atem wie einen Hurrikan an seinem Ohr wahrnimmt und er auf den schockierten Aufschrei von Cordy wartet, der nicht kommt, ob sie tatsächlich so gute Schauspieler sind oder warum zum Teufel niemand etwas von dem Drama sehen will, das sich hier seit Monaten abspielt.

Weshalb Gunn und Cordelia so blind dafür sind und ob sie noch wegsehen würden, wenn sie es in der Lobby auf der Couch treiben würden, während die beiden an der Theke angebunden wären. Aber Wesley ist niemand, der angefangenes nicht zuende bringt oder sich von Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken lässt und der Vorfall ist innerhalb von der Sekunde vergessen, als sich die Türe wieder lautstark hinter ihr schließt und Wesleys leises Lachen ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Zumindest kurzfristig.

Angel sich trotzdem danach fragt, wie Cordelia wohl auf das Bild von zwei Männern reagiert hätte, die ihr so nahe stehen, als er sie in der Lobby unauffällig beobachtet. Auf ihn und Wesley. Wie sie wohl in ihrer Mitte gewirkt hätte oder unter ihm und er wieder ein weiteres Bild für seine Phantasien hat. An diesem Abend sind sie die letzten im Hotel, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen oder eigentlich seit Wesleys Ankunft in LA. Nur hatte es vorher keine Bedeutung, war keine Option und die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Alles ist von Einfluss in dem fragilen Gebilde, das derzeit sein Leben ist, nur sein beherrschtes Kalkül lässt es in der Normalität weiterfließen und Wesleys Kontrolle. Aber die Routine macht sich für seinen Plan bezahlt.

Einer langfristigen Zielsetzung und darin war Angel immer gut.

Eine Berechnung mit wenigen Variablen, eigentlich keiner.

„Das muss aufhören, Wes!“

Der Satz steht zwischen ihnen und der Watcher sieht ihn an, als ob er in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache geredet hat und er schafft es erfolgreich, ihn besorgt zu beobachten. Während der das Buch vor ihm zuklappt, sich langsam in dem Stuhl zurücklehnt und die Hände verschränkt.

Bemüht neutral kommt schließlich die Frage, „Warum?“

„Abgesehen davon, dass wir vor ein paar Stunden fast von Cordelia ertappt worden sind und ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie sich das auf unsere Existenz ausgewirkt hätte?“ Lässt die Pause wirken und sich nicht von den Augen verunsichern, die eine Blaunuance annehmen, die an arktisches Eis erinnern. „Das hier führt zu gar nichts. Wir sind in letzter Zeit nicht wir selbst und wollen doch beide mehr im Leben, richtig? Das kann nicht alles sein.“

Er sieht den halbgeformten Widerspruch in Wesleys Kopf. Sein Intellekt und seine Leidenschaft, wie er gegen sich selbst argumentiert in der Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitet und geht langsam auf die Treppe zu. Lässt einen sprachlosen Watcher hinter sich und erlaubt sich erst in seinem Schlafzimmer zu lächeln.

Ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange der Kampf anhalten wird, den er in Wes’ Innerem entfacht hat, weiß nur wie das Ergebnis aussehen wird. Denn Wesley ist vielleicht die hellere Seite von ihm, aber er liebt die Dunkelheit trotzdem zu sehr um loszulassen. Und während Angel duscht, holt er sich das Bild vom Nachmittag in Erinnerung, nur ohne Wesleys rettende Reaktion und er kommt geistig zwischen Cordys Beinen. Lässt das heiße Wasser noch eine Weile über ihn waschen und tritt erst aus dem Wasserstrahl, als es beginnt kalt zu werden. Entdeckt den Mann, dessen Herzschlag er schon zu Beginn der Dusche gehört hat, an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

Mit verschränkten Armen und nachdenklicher Miene, „Was willst du von mir, Angel. Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?“

Wes hört sich wütender an, als erwartet und Angel greift nach dem Handtuch, beginnt sich systematisch trockenzureiben. „Mir sind nur einige Dinge heute klar geworden.“

„Zum Beispiel?”, fordernd und ungeduldig.

Und das Grinsen ist schwerer zu unterdrücken, als gedacht, aber die Rolle zu antrainiert, um sie kurz vor Ende leichtfertig aufzugeben. Er schmeißt das Handtuch auf den Kleiderhaufen in der Ecke und zerrt Wesley vor sich, mit der Handfläche reibt er das Kondenswasser vom Spiegel, lenkt dessen Blick schließlich mit leichter Gewalt auf das einzig reflektierende Spiegelbild.

„Dass ich dir genau das hier bieten kann, nicht mehr und ich denke, dass das nicht genug ist. Nicht genug für jemanden wie dich sein sollte. Du bist mehr wert, als dieses traurige Zwischenspiel.“

Der Seufzer ist beinahe zu leise für sein Vampirgehör, „Dass ich niemand dieses Leben zumuten will, ist keine logische Rechtfertigung für dich? Dass dieses Zwischenspiel alles ist, was ich mir erlauben kann?“

„Klingt nicht sehr rational für mich. Außerdem dass ich mehr als ein Fucktoy bin, ist vielleicht deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, aber nicht meiner. Wäre es nicht fair, den Spieß umzudrehen?“ Genießt die kurzfristige Bestürzung in der Miene und er beginnt dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen, beobachtet fasziniert, wie von Geisterhand Wesleys Brust entblößt wird, öffnet die Jeans und sucht sich seinen Weg unter den Stoff, reibt Wesleys bereits harte Erektion und lässt dessen resignierten Blick im Spiegel nicht los, weil es das einzig interessante darin ist.

Weil die Niederlage so dicht unter der Oberfläche liegt.

„Aber selbst dann wäre es noch immer nicht genug, Wes.“

Leckt seinen Hals und vergräbt kurz seine menschlichen Zähne darin und Wesleys Augen fixieren sich auf den Punkt an seinem Hals, den er bearbeitet, während dessen Hüften sich fester gegen seinen Schwanz pressen. Sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die nun scharfen Zähne nimmt und leicht die Haut durchbricht, das Blut wegsaugt, das im Spiegel nicht sichtbar wird und ihn härter gegen das Waschbecken drückt. Den Rhythmus seiner Hand ein wenig erhöht und Wesley schließt die Augen.

Flüsternd, direkt in seine Ohrmuschel, „Hast du noch nicht erkannt, Wes, dass du mit mir immer alleine bist?“

Die Gänsehaut, die den Körper seines Gegenübers überzieht, hat etwas rein Instinktives. So wie sein Arsch, der sich härter gegen ihn reibt. Oder Angels kaltes Lächeln, das nicht reflektiert wird. Weder vom Spiegel noch von Wesley. „Also was ist es, das du bei mir suchst? Was willst du wirklich?“

Schiebt den weichen Jeansstoff über die Hüfte, zusammen mit den Boxern und lässt seine Fänge über die Schulter gleiten nicht mehr als ein Hauch, der nicht einmal die Haut aufritzt. Wesleys Kopf fällt auf seine Schulter, gibt den Blick auf seinen ungeschützten Hals total frei und Angels Fingerabdrücke an seinem Hüftknochen sind im Spiegel leicht auszumachen, wenn der Watcher noch seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwenden würde. „Hast du nicht verstanden, dass die einzige Strafe für mich darin bestand, allein zu sein und egal was für eine Folter du dir einfallen lassen würdest, sie dich immer mehr verletzen würde, als sie mich jemals könnte? Ich Schmerz brauche, wie du Luft zum atmen?“

Spreizt Wesleys Bein ein wenig mit seinem Fuß nach außen, hört ihn zitternd nach Luft schnappen, festigt seinen Griff und löst sich ein wenig von Wesleys Hintern. Zurück am Ohr, heiser, „Du zu Nichts wirst, wenn du zu lange in meiner Gesellschaft bist und das ist nicht, das was du willst, oder Wesley?“

Abgeschnitten, „Nein.“

Bringt seinen Schwanz in Position und wartet geduldig auf die Niederlage, die kommen muss. Das Gleitgel nach dem ersten Mal nie Wesleys Hosentasche verlassen hat und nicht nur bei Angel zum Einsatz kam. Der Geruch auf Wesleys Haut ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Egal wie gründlich seine Duschroutine war, Wes nie dieses Geheimnis hat wahren können. Wo dessen Finger sonst noch waren. Was Wes wirklich braucht. 

Angel spürt den wachsenden Druck an seiner Spitze, der sein Precum verteilt und wie Wesley sich gegen ihn zurückfallen lässt, den Hautkontakt zwischen ihnen wiederherstellt, Millimeter für Zentimeter in einer unglaublichen Langsamkeit. Als er schließlich komplett in ihm versunken ist, „Also was willst du, Wesley?“

„Von dir gefickt werden.“ Sein Knurren wird niedergekämpft, bis es nicht mehr als die langanhaltende Vibration seines Brustkorbs ist. Denn das ist nicht die Niederlage auf die Angel wartet und auch nicht annähernd genug für ihn, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Diese Spannung abzubauen, die ihn zum zerreißen strapaziert. Die ihn überhaupt erst in dieser Situation gebracht hat. Die ihn auf die Knie gehen ließ, vor diesem zerbrechlichen Watcher. Die Wesley den Schweiß aus den Poren treibt und in diesen unwiderstehlichen Duft von Sex und Verzweiflung einhüllt.

Denn es geht schon lange nicht mehr um Sex, ging es vielleicht nicht einmal zu Beginn dieses Spieles. War nie der eigentliche Reiz zwischen ihnen und das was Angel darüber nachdenken ließ, was für eine Art von Vampir Wesley genau abgeben würde. Weshalb es nicht so wichtig war, dass er sich in diesem verdreckten Vampirnest hat bumsen lassen. Oder dass er Wesleys Schwanz zwischenzeitlich besser kennt als seinen eigenen. Oder dass er die letzten Monate im harten Zustand verbracht hat.

„Was willst du wirklich, Wesley?“ Klingt kälter als er erwartet hat, fordernder.

Spürt wie die Fassade ein wenig durchsichtiger wird, aber Wesley ist zu weit weg, um noch seine Beachtung darauf zu verwenden. Zu gefangen in dem gestrickten Netz aus Lügen, Irreführungen und Versprechungen der letzten Zeit.

Nicht mehr als ein Wispern, „Dir gehören.“

Das Eis wird weggesprengt, Zeit die Masken fallen zu lassen.

Der Triumph ist kristallklar in seiner Stimme, „Ich werde es schmerzlos für dich machen.“

Wesleys plötzliche Verkrampftheit hat beinahe etwas tragisch-komisches und Angel wundert sich kurz, was genau sein Gefährte gedacht hat, das sie spielen. Fange oder Verstecke? Ein Psychospiel bei dem es keine Verlierer gibt? Um was für einen Preis es dabei letztendlich geht und dass er seinen Lohn unterwegs abbezahlt hat. In kleinen Raten und Stücken seine Seele verkauft hat.

Dies sein ultimativer Gewinn ist, sein Besitz. Sein Claim an Wesley. Seine Beute.

Wesleys Augen starren in Schock in die Leere, die er sein muss und er eröffnet in einem harten Rhythmus. Genießt jeden Stoß, jeden Moment, den er mit diesem heißen Körper verbringen kann. Weiß, dass er das letzte Mal dessen steigenden Herzschlag vernehmen kann und ist sich zu vielen Kleinigkeiten bewusst, die er in Zukunft vermissen wird. Nicht genug, um sein Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren oder seinen Hunger oder die endlosen Möglichkeiten der Nächte, die noch vor ihnen liegen. Nicht genug, um das unnötigen Risiko einzugehen und nicht die Überraschung seines Gegenübers auszunützen und mit der Verwandlung warten.

Denn Angel hat gelernt Wesley nicht zu unterschätzen und seine Schwächen bis zur Neige auszukosten. Ist beinahe schockiert, als Wes seine Stöße erwidert und scheinbar so bereitwillig sein Ende hinnimmt und er ist sich seiner Absicht selbst nicht sicher, als er den Kontakt abbricht und ihn instinktiv aus dem Bad in Richtung Bett manövriert. Der harte Aufprall Wesley die Luft aus den Lungen presst, die Bettfedern quietschend protestieren und er dessen Handgelenke einfängt, bevor an Gegenwehr überhaupt zu denken ist. Wieder in ihm ist, bevor er sich unter ihm hervorwinden kann. Das Kopfteil des Bettes, den einzigen Fluchtweg abschneidet und der Rest von seinem Körper abgeschirmt wird. Wesley starr daliegt, als er mit einem harten Stoß bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt ist und sie starren sich nur an. Bewegungslos. Abwartend.

Die Stimme, die den Bann bricht, ist tonlos, „Presque vu?“

Sein Lächeln langsam, „Qui, mon ami. Ich dachte schon, ich bin alleine damit, aber du hast ebenfalls eine Ahnung davon, was die Zukunft für dich bereithält. Ist das nicht mysteriös?“

Die schließenden Augen geben die Antwort, auf die Angel wartet und die Resignation ist so allumfassend, dass Wesley in diesem Moment so tot wirkt, wie er es in kurzer Zeit sein wird und Angel will eine Reaktion. Will etwas anderes als einen leblosen Körper unter sich und die Attacke auf die Lippen ist erst erfolgreich, als er die Unterlippen durchbeißt und Wesley scharf einatmet. Er diese Fahrlässigkeit ausnutzt und seine Zunge hineinschnellen lässt, der Biss nicht überraschend kommt und deshalb keinen Grund liefert, sich zurückzuziehen. Er den außergewöhnlichen Geschmack genießt, den die ersten Vermischung ihres Blutes ergibt und das unterdrückte Stöhnen.

Die Gegenwehr instinktiv ist und deshalb umso packender. Er nicht wirklich zu drastischen Maßnahmen greift, um sie einzudämmen. Die Bewegungen zu reizvoll sind und ihn näher an sein Ziel bringen, um sie zu unterbinden. Er merkt, wie Wesley wieder hart wird und er ihm nur eines schuldig ist, schmerzlos.

Angel weiß, dass er sich das Gerede von ewiger Jugend und Schönheit sparen kann, weil Wesley das Biest kennt, das in ihm zum Leben erwachen wird und die brutale Simplizität des Dämons. Weil er weiß, welche Teile von ihm sterben werden und er erst jetzt erkennt, dass es sich lohnt darum zu kämpfen. Angel fragt sich, wieso Wes es so spät begreift, wenn er in den letzten Monaten ihn Stück für Stück darum beraubt hat. Es ist keine Wut bei dieser Feststellung, ebenso wenig wie Resignation, nur Neugier und leichte Verwunderung.

Bevor er dessen Schwanz packt und den gleichen Rhythmus aufnimmt, den er in Wesleys Arsch aufgenommen hat und er den Widerspruch in dessen Miene liest, ebenso wie die unweigerliche Niederlage. Irgendwann ist er zu weit weg um sich zu sorgen. Die Bereitwilligkeit sich zu ergeben zeichnet sich so klar ab und Angel lässt die Handgelenke los, stützt sich mit der freigewordenen Hand ab und stößt tiefer. Genießt die Hitze unter seinem Körper, das Pumpen des Blutes und den einzigartigen Geruch von Hass, Liebe und Verzweiflung. Und Sex.

Fühlt sich zugehörig und losgelöst.

Das belegte Keuchen steigert sich zu Schluchzen und schließlich zu seinem Namen, der sich mehr wie ein Fluch anhört und begleitet von Wesleys Orgasmus wird. Als Angel die warme Flüssigkeit gegen seinen Bauch spritzen fühlt, setzt er zum Biss an der Kehle an, durchschlägt schnell und präzise die verschieden Gewebeschichten bis zur Schlagader und kommt mit Wesleys Blut in der Kehle. Vergisst das Schlucken, zu gefangen in der Sensation von warmen Blut und Sex, bis Wesley beginnt ihn wegzudrücken und die Versuche hartnäckiger werden, er schließlich wieder in die Gegenwart kommt.

Fremdes Blut. Eigenes Blut. Der Austausch davon. Priorität.

Er Wesley aussaugt bis zur tödlichen Grenze und ein wenig darüber hinaus, weil es zu verdammt lang her ist, um kaltblütig vorzugehen oder das Risiko abzuschätzen und das hier zu perfekt ist, er ihm dafür im Austausch mehr geben wird. Die Pulsader an seinem Handgelenk mit den Fängen aufreißt und beinahe panisch darauf wartet, bis der ersten Schluckreflex kommt und Wesley ist nicht anders als der Rest.

Man kann an dieser Grenze nicht mehr wählen, ist nur aufs Überleben bedacht, egal wie hoch der Preis ist und Angel senkt schließlich sein Handgelenkt auf dessen Mund und spürt, wie das frischgeraubte Leben zurückgefordert wird. Gibt bereitwillig mehr, als er genommen hat, weil er ein Childe und keinen Minion will. Weil er es Wes schuldig ist, ihm alle Optionen offen zu halten und erst dann seine Hand zurückzieht, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wird. Denkt, dass er zu weit gegangen ist, kann sich nicht daran erinnern jemals jemand anders soviel von seinem Blut gegeben zu haben, außer Darla und es war ihr Recht, es einzufordern. Sirerecht.

Steht langsam auf, als der Raum aufhört sich um ihn zu drehen und Wesley beginnt kalt zu werden, blickt auf den toten Mann in seinem Bett. Kann nicht anders als zu lachen, als ihm auffällt, dass kein einziger Tropfen Blut auf den Laken ist und er offensichtlich nichts verlernt hat. Beginnt sich dann anzuziehen und danach ihn. Entscheidet sich für den kleinen Garten im Innenhof, weil etwas Erde ausreicht und hier mehr als genug davon vorhanden ist, hebt das Grab aus. Nicht tief, aber so dass der Körper gut verdeckt und geschützt ist.

Betrachtet für einen Moment den flachen Hügel und entscheidet sich dann dafür, dass es Zeit ist Cordelia einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihr hat er keine schmerzlose Behandlung versprochen und außerdem wird es Zeit, dass er wieder eine Frau flachlegt und bis Wesley aufersteht sind es noch mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden.

Das Summen kann er nicht abstellen und so ist es auch nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis Cordelia erkennt, wer vor ihr steht, „Angelus.“

„Nenn mich Angel, um der alten Zeiten Willen, mmh?“ Den Schrei verhindert er mit einem präzisen Faustschlag auf ihre Schläfe, der sie hart auf den Boden schickt, wo sie benommen liegen bleibt und der ein perfektes blaues Auge ergeben würde, wenn sie die Zeit hätte, die Prellung soweit heilen zu lassen. Der Druck gegen seine Schulter ist zu schwach um ihn zurückzudrängen, „Phantom Dennis, du hast also nichts dagegen, wenn ich die Dame des Hauses auf eine Spritztour mitnehme?“

Die fliegenden Gegenstände und Bücher, die ihn treffen, verhindern nicht, dass er seinen Bonuspreis vom Fußboden aufhebt und aus der Türe trägt. Ebenso wenig wie die berstenden Scheiben und die vollaufgedrehten Elektrogeräte. Die aufgescheuchten Nachbarn nicht mehr als Snacks für die Reise, die vor ihm liegt und er eigentlich dem Geist dafür dankbar ist, weil er noch nicht dazu gekommen ist, richtig zu essen. Diese neugefunden Dankbarkeit gegenüber allem und jedem ein Wesenzug ist, den er schleunigst ablegen muss und die gefesselte Frau auf der Beifahrerseite wird ihm dabei helfen.

„Ich habe mir einen netten Ort für dich ausgesucht, Cor. Du kannst dort schreien, was deine Lungen hergeben, ohne Angst, dass du jemanden in seinen vorzeitigen Tod schickst. Ist das nicht aufmerksam von mir?“

Das Funkeln in ihrem nicht zugeschwollenen Auge ist die einzige Antwort, die er erhält, obwohl er sie nicht geknebelt hat und sein Lachen klingt über den nächtlichen Highway.

Manchmal ist das Leben ebenso perfekt, wie kurios. Gerade in Momenten wie diesem. „Du wirst nie erraten, wem du diesen glücklichen Umstand zu verdanken hast.“

Sein Blick geht zu ihr und er weiß, dass er die Frage ausgesprochen hat, die sie seit seinem Auftauchen beschäftigt hat. „Einer blonden Psycho-Bitch?“

„Nope, einer Brünetten – und die Bitch? Auffassungsabhängig oder findest du, dass Wes eine Bitch ist? Psycho okay, aber Bitch?“ Die ungläubige Bestürzung in ihrem Gesicht ist zu köstlich und einen Moment bereut er, dass er mit dieser Offenbarung nicht länger gewartet hat.

„Wes-ley?“ Cordy würgt das Wort mehr, als dass sie es ausspricht. Zu überrumpelt für eine klare Artikulation, ein Punkt, an dem man arbeiten muss. Nachdem sie sich soweit gefangen hat, dass sie Silben wieder betonen kann, „Das ist nicht möglich. Nicht Wesley.“

„Yeah, warum sollte ich dich diesbezüglich anlügen? Scheinbar steckt mehr in ihm, als du ihm zutraust. Oder ich.“ Lässt den Schock einwirken, während er nach einem guten Sender sucht und wird schließlich fündig. Legt leger seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und verstärkt solange den Druck seines Griffs um ihren Innenschenkel, bis sie mit schmerzverzerrter Miene stillhält und folgt dann ihrem Bein. „Ich liebe diesen Rock, Cor. Weißt du, dass ich mir beim Kaufen überlegt habe, ob du ihn ohne Unterwäsche trägst? Ein wenig das Bad Girl raushängen lässt?“

Schnippisch, „Sicher, es ist auch so böse ohne Slip herumzulaufen und so vorteilhaft.“

„Mmh, glaub mir, es ist vorteilhaft. Du wirst schon vor Ende dieser Nacht wissen, dass Unterwäsche unnötig für dich ist. Du sie nie wieder brauchen wirst.“

Die Panik in ihrem Blick wird nur durch ihr hocherhobenes Kinn gedämpft und die Unbeugsamkeit in ihrem Gesicht. Entschlossen, „Vorher sterbe ich.“

Sein Grinsen ist automatisch und die Erwiderung ruhig, „Nein, meine Liebe, danach. Ich halte an gewissen Prinzipien fest.“

Ihr panischer Herzschlag Antwort genug, um sein Lächeln zu verbreitern, denn es ist gut, wieder die Oberhand in diesem Spiel zu haben. Seine Fingerspitzen nicht mehr als die Berührung von Schmetterlingen, die Gänsehaut genauso instinktiv wie bei Wesley. Und zum ersten Mal solange er sie kennt, ist Cordelia Chase sprachlos und in Todesangst zugleich.

Sie hat guten Grund für beides, die Nacht ist jung und er will ihre Kehle blutig geschrieen haben vor Sonnenaufgang.

Angel hat gelernt sich realistische Ziele zu setzen.

_Uncover redemption and oh did I mention?_  
_I carried you down to the St. Lawrence River,_  
_The banks running dirty, the_ _water's beginning to freeze here -_  
_Solid by morning._  
_And I'll freeze here -_  
_Winter by morning._


End file.
